castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Super Castlevania IV
Super Castlevania IV (悪魔城ドラキュラ Akumajō Dracula in Japan) war das erste von zwei Castlevania Spielen, die für das Super NES erschienen sind. Es ist ein Remake des ersten Castlevanias für das NES und von Vampire Killer; das erneut die Geschichte von Simon Belmonts Streifzug nach Castlevania erzählt, jedoch mit neuen Levels, von denen manche auch außerhalb des Schloßes liegen. Desweiteren bietet es 16-Bit Grafik und einen Soundtrack mit Remixes von bekannten Castlevania Stücken, als auch neuen Titeln. Gameplay Die Steuerung wurde im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern deutlich verbessert. So kann Simon jetzt seine Peitsche in acht Richtungen schwingen, sowie auch die Peitsche vor sich halten, wenn der Spieler den Angriffsbutton gedrückt hält, um so z.B. Projektile abzuwehren. Wenn man die Peitsche so hält, ist es auch möglich, die Peitsche herumzuwschingen, und so Gegner mehrfach zu treffen (jedoch verursachen diese Treffer weniger Schaden, als ein normaler Peitschenhieb). Dies wurde später zum Standard in folgenden Castlevania Spielen. Desweiteren ist es Simon nun auch möglich, sich mit seiner Peitsche an Greifhaken zu hängen, um sich so über verschiedene Hindernisse zu schwingen. Wie in den meisten Castlevania Spielen, kann Simon Zweitwaffen und Peitschenupgrades finden. Wie gehabt, benötigt man Herzen für die Zweitwaffen, die jetzt jedoch nich nur in Kerzen, sondern auch von besiegten Gegnern zurück gelassen werden. Da die Peitsche dieses mal in acht Richtungen geschwungen werden kann, ist eine weitere Taste nötig, um die Zweitwaffen einzusetzen (statt wie bisher auf dem D-Pad nach oben zu drücken und den Angriffsbutton zu benutzen). Die mächtigeren Zweitwaffen brauchen auch mehr Herzen, als die schwächeren. Die Peitschenupgrades beinhalten die Stärke, sowie die länge der Peitsche und können auch in Kerzen gefunden werden. Simon's Sprünge können jetzt auch in der Luft kontrolliert werden. Dies ermöglich nun, Gegnern und Projektilen auch im Sprung auszuweichen. Auch Treppen können nun während des Sprungs bestiegen werden und es ist Simon auch möglich zu kriechen. Wenn man Treppen besteigt, während man gleichzeitig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung drückt, in die man gehen will, macht Simon den "Moonwalk" die Treppen hoch. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Japanische Version Die Geschichte spielt im Jahr 1691. Der folgende Text stammt aus der japanischen Anleitung des Spiels: Während des Mittelalters in Europa, gab es ein kleines friedliches Land, namens Transylvanien. Ein Land, das mit der Legende von Dracula in Verbindung gebracht wird. :Alle hundert Jahre, kommt eine Zeit, in der die Kraft des Guten geschwächt ist und Menschen mit Bösen in ihrem Herzen für die Wiederauferstehung des Prinzen der Dunkelheit beten. Und mit jeder Wiederaufersteheung, werden seine bösen Kräfte stärker. :In der Vergangenheit, nahm er verschiedene Formen in dieser Welt mit jeder Wiederauferstehung an. Doch jedes mal, wenn die ganze Welt von dunklen Wolken bedeckt ist und der Dämonen König den dunklen Abend regiert, kam immer der Belmont Clan um sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. :Die Belmonts haben in Kämpfen bis zum Tod den Grafen immer besiegt und ihn damit für weitere Hundert Jahre von der Welt der Lebenden verbannt; nachdem diese Jahre vorbei waren, wurde der Wohlstand erneut von Schatten bedeckt. Transylvanien leidet an einer immer kehrenden Krankheit... :Eines Tages, ist das Dorf von einem dunklem Gewitternsturm eingehüllt und ein Blitzschlag lässt die Stadt schnell verstummen. Während dieser Gelegenheit, haben die dunklen Kräfte den mächtigen Prinzen der Dunkelheit zurück gebracht und mit ihm, eine mächtige Dämonenarmee. Um in dieser Kriese zu helfen, beschließt Simon, der junge Erbe des Belmont Clans, die sterbliche Welt zu befreien. Obwohl er überwältigt ist von der Aufgabe, die vor ihm liegt, bewaffnet sich Simon nichtsdestotrotz mit der Peitsche seiner Vorfahren, die geheimnisvolle Kräfte enthällt und macht sich auf den Weg zum Dämonen Schloß. Simon, kann schließlich mit der Vampire Killer Peitsche erfolgreich den Grafen und seine Dämonen Armee besiegen. Jedenfalls dachte er das (siehe Castlevania II: Simon's Quest wie es weitergeht). Europäische und Nord Amerikanische Version Als das Spiel im Westen als Super Castlevania IV erschien, wurde die Geschichte aus der Anleitung und der Prolog angepasst, so dass die Geschichte nach Simon's Quest spielt. Dies spiegelt sich in der letzten Zeile der Anleitung wieder, da dort steht "wieder einmal, muss Simon seine Peitsche nehmen...". Jedoch wird Super Castlevania IV auch in der offizielen Timeline von Koji Igarashi als Remake des ersten Castlevanias bezeichnet. Konami USA hat dies nicht beachtet, weswegen es weiterhin als kanonisches Sequels zu Simon's Quest in den USA galt, bis die offiziele Xtreme desktop Timeline erschien, die die Serie näher ans Igarashis Vision brachte. Im folgenden eine Übersetzung der US Anleitung von Super Castlevania IV: BÖSES LAUERT IN DER DUNKELHEIT . . . Im kleinen Land Transylvanien gibt es eine Legende, die besagt, '' ''dass alle 100 Jahre die Kräfte des Guten auf geheimnisvolle Weise schwach werden '' ''und die Mächte des Bösen versuchen in unserer Welt Fuß zu fassen. Das Böse '' ''manifestiert sich in der Form einer der meist gefürchtetsten Kreaturen '' ''die auf der Erde umherwandern - der Vampir Dracula! Alle 100 Jahre kehrt er wieder und wird stärker und stärker. '' ''Sein Ziel ist es, die ganze Menschheit in Kreaturen der Dunkelheit zu verwandeln, um sie '' ''unter seiner eisernen Faust zu beherrschen. Er erschien in dieser Welt viele Male, '' ''und es gibt viele Menschen, die sich fürchten, dass er bei seinem nächsten erscheinen '' ''vielleicht unaufhaltsam sein wird. Es gibt eine Gruppe, die immer da war, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Dracula '' ''besiegt wird, die Belmont Familie. Für Generationen, haben die Belmonts '' ''ihre Geheimnisse und Fähigkeiten als Vampirjäger and das älteste '' ''Kind in der Familie weitergegeben. Obwohl viele Belmonts friedliche Leben '' ''lebten, ohne auf Dracula zu treffen, blieben sie vorbereitet. Es gab '' ''gelegentliche Auseinandersetzungen mit schwächeren Monstern, der Belmont Clan blieb '' ''jedoch immer siegreich. Nun sind 100 Jahren vergangen seit dem letzten Kampf zwischen Dracula und '' ''den Belmonts. Transylvanianer berichten ungewöhnliche Sichtungen von '' ''seltsamem Kreaturen, die unter dem Mantel der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Als der Frühling '' ''anbricht, bereiten sich die Stadtbewohner auf die traditionelen Feierlichkeiten vor. Ohne ihr wissen, hält eine böse Gruppe von Menschen, eine Zeremonie, '' ''in der alten zerstörten Abtei außerhalb der Stadt, ab und versucht den '' ''Prinzen der Dunkelheit wiederzubeleben. Als sie ihr Ritual ausüben, geht eine dunkle Wolke '' ''über dem Land ab. Die unheimliche Gruppe, bewegt sich, '' ''mit einem ekstatischen und mysteriösen Sprechor und Pagan Tänzen, dort hin, dann schläg ein Blitz '' ''in die Abtei ein. Der Boden stürz unter ihren Füßen ein, und die Abtei '' ''Wände erzittern. Erneut, Dracula ist wiedererweckt! Es ist erneut Zeit für Simon, die Mächte des '' ''Guten anzurufen, damit sie ihn, in seinem Kampf unterstützen. Ausgerüstet mit seiner mystischen Peitsche, seinem '' ''Mut und dem jahrunderte alten Wissen des Trainings der Belmont Familie, '' ''macht er sich auf zu seiner Mission . . . Character Gallerie Siehe auch Super Castlevania IV Monsterliste Image:C4 Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon Belmont - Der Held des Spiels Image:C4 Rowdain.JPG|Rowdain - Erster Boss Image:Medusa Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Medusa - Zweiter Boss Image:C4 Orthic Vipers.JPG|Orphic Vipers - Dritter Boss Image:C4 Puweyxil.JPG|Puwexil - Erster Boss im Turm des Grim Reapers Image:C4 Koronot.JPG|Koranot - Zweiter Boss im Turm des Grim Reapers Image:C4 Dancing Spectors.JPG|Dancing Specters (Paula Abghoul und Fred Askare) - Boss der Haupthalle Image:C4 Sir Grakul.JPG|Sir Grakul - Boss der Bibliothek Image:Frankenstein in Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Frankenstein's Monster - Boss des Dungeons Image:C4 Zapf Bat.JPG|Zapf Bat - Boss der Schtzkammer Image:C4 Akmodan II.JPG|Akmodan II - Boss des Turmuhr Image:C4 Slogra.JPG|Slogra - Erster Boss des Schloßturms Image:C4 Gaibon.JPG|Gaibon - Zweiter Boss des Schloßturms Image:Reaper3.gif|Grim Reaper - Dritter Boss des Schloßturms Image:C4 Dracula.JPG|Dracula - Endgegner Grafik Super Castlevania IV ist bemerkenswert für seine Grafik, mit Effekten, wie Mehrfachscrollende Hintergründe, animierte Objekte in der Fernde und sehr komplexe und unterschiedliche Farben und Formen in den Levels. Das Spiel hat einen dunklerere, ekzentrischere Stimmung als vorherige der Serie. Stage 2 z.B. hat mehrere Sturmwolken, die aufreißen und später einen animierten Flußweg im Vorder- und Hintergrund, der kleine Wasserfälle speit. Super Castlevania IV war auch das erste Castlevania Spiel, dass das Mode 7 Feature des SNES nutzte. Die Effekte können in Stage 4 gesehen werden, ein Level das sich sowohl in 2D, als auch 3D verbiegt und verdreht. Feinde und Objekte haben viele Animationen, wie die Schatzkisten im Schatzkammer Level. Level Design Dem Aufbau der Vorgänger folgend, hat Super Castlevania IV viele bekannte Elemente der Serie, wie sich bewegende Plattformen, Abgründe mit Stacheln und Treppen, die nur durch auf, oder ab auf dem D-Pad benutzt werden können. Neu für Super Castlevania IV's Level Design ist seine Verbindung mit Simon's Peitsche. Verschiedene Objekte, ähnlich wie Türklopfer, muss Simon mit seiner Peitsche erwischen, damit er sich über Abründe schwingen, um weiterzkommen. Es ist Simon auch möglich, die länge der Peitsche zu bestimmen, wenn er an diesen Türklopfern hängt, indem man das D-Pad benutzt. Ganz im Zeichen von Castlevania, schickt Super Castlevania IV in angespannte Momente, so muss er z.B. den tödlichen Blättern einer riesigen Kreissäge entkommen, oder wenn er eine Brücke überquehrt, dass zufällig bestimmte Teile davon verschwinden, während er gleichzeitig gut getimte Sprünge zwischen großen, schwingenden Kronleuchtern machen muss, wo nur eine falsche Bewegung, den Tod bedeutet. Musik Für mehr Informationen, über die Spielmusik siehe Super Castlevania IV Original Soundtrack. Trotz der Tatsache, dass es eins der ersten Super Nintendo Spiele war, schafft es das Spiel, manche der besten Stücke, die man auf der Konsole jemals hören konnte, zu produzieren und sie sind, wie auch die Grafik, immer noch eine wahnsinns Ergebnis. Die Bold Drums und String Synths der SNES Soundkarte kann besonders in den neuen Stücken hören. Der besondere Score ist bekannt dafür, eine der dunkelsten Atmosphären in der Serie zu schaffen, gleichzeitig kann er aber auch mit den euphorisch rieselnden Ohrwürmern für die Castlevania bekannt ist, aufwarten. Die Musik ist z.T. im Stile des Barok und Rokoko. Remixe Super Castlevania IV's Soundtrack enthält Remixe von Stücken früher Spiele: "Vampire Killer" (aus Castlevania) und "Bloody Tears" (aus Castlevania II: Simon's Quest), zwei Themes, die auch in späteren Spielen wieder auftauchen werden. "Beginning", der in Stage 1 von Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse gespielt wird, kommt ebenso vor. Stücke aus SCVIV, die in späteren Spielen erneut auftauchen "Theme of Simon Belmont", jetzt auch bekannt als Simon's Markenzeichen Theme Song, wird in der letzten Stage von Castlevania Chronicles/Akumajō Dracula X68000 und in der zweiten Hälfte der letzten Stage von Castlevania: The New Generation gespielt. Die "Theme of Simon Belmont" Siegfanfare, die in Super Castlevania IV gespielt wird, wenn immer Simon, nachdem er einen Boss besiegt hat, einen Kristal erhält, ist auch in Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness zu hören, wenn man eines der sechs Kinder im Henry Mode rettet. Interessant ist auch, nachdem der Soundtrack von Castlevania: Circle of the Moon' in GSF Files umgewandelt wurde, wurd ein unbenutzter Track entdeckt, der an diese Fanfare erinnert. Das "Game Over" Theme wurde auch in "Castlevania: Circle of the Moon" verwendet, wie auch die Stücke "Rotating Room" und "Spinning Tale", in einem Remix der beiden, der sich "Clockwork Mansion" nennt. Es wurde debatiert, dass "Dracula Battle BGM" irgendwo in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence gespielt wird. Regionale Unterschiede In Japan ist das Spiel als Akumajō Dracula bekannt. Das Logo erinnert an den original Akumajō Dracula Titelbildschirm vom Famicom Disk System. Auch tropft Blut von den Buchstaben des Titels. Aus nicht bekannten Gründen is die Schrift im Spiel unterschiedlich. Die westliche Version ist hellgrün, während die japanische eine komplett andere Schrift hat und auch signifikant dunkler ist. In der japanischen Version war ein Kreuz auf dem Grabstein, welches aus religiösen Gründen in den westlichen Versionen entfernt wurde. Auch kann man in der japanischen Version den Namen "Dracura" auf dem Grabstein lesen. Desweiteren gibt es noch weitere Zensuren, so sind die Statuen in Stage 6 im Original Oben ohne und das Blut in Stage 8 wurde grün gefärbt. Siehe auch Bericht zu Super Castlevania IV auf schnittberichte.com. Trivia * Manche der Feinde und Grafiken aus Super Castlevania IV wurden neu eingefärbt und wiederverwendet in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, am bekanntesten sollten hierbei Slogra und Gaibon sein. * The Dancing Spectres von Stage 6 heißen Paula Abghoul und Fred Askare, eine Parodie auf Paula Abdul und Fred Astaire. Boxart Image:Supercastlevaniaiv_japanbox.jpg|''Akumajō Dracula'' Super Famicom Japan, 1991 Image:Supercastlevania.jpg|''Super Castlevania IV'' Super NES Nord Amerika, 1991 Image:Supercastlevaniaiv_euboxsmall.jpg|''Super Castlevania IV'' Super NES Europa, 1992 Siehe auch * Super Castlevania (Kategorie) * Super Castlevania Bosse * Super Castlevania Charaktere * Super Castlevania Items * Super Castlevania Monsterliste * Super Castlevania Inventar Weitere Themen * Akumajo Dracula Best Vol. 2 - Enhält den Super Castlevania IV Original Soundtrack * All About Akumajo Dracula - Japanischer Guide, der Artwork zu allen Gegnern enthält * Famitsu Akumajo Dracula - Weiterer japanischer Guide * Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV Guide - Englischer Guide, der Artwork zum Spiel enthält * Castlevania - SCVIV ist ein Remake des ersten Castlevanias * Castlevania: Simon's Quest - Im Westen wurde SCVIV als Sequel zu Simon's Quest dargestellt * Vampire's Kiss - Dieses Spiel wird manchmal auch "Castlevania V" genannt und ist ein Sequel zu SCVIV * Castlevania Best Music Collections BOX - Enthält Musikstücke des Spiels * Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Ein 3D Spiel, das von SCVIV inspiriert wurde Externe Links *Castlevania Realm *Konami Wii Produkt Seite (Japanisch) *GameFAQs *Video Game Chat (englische Anleitung) en:Super Castlevania IV es:Super Castlevania IV Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Super Nintendo Spiele Kategorie:Plattformer Kategorie:Virtual Console Spiele Kategorie:Remake Kategorie:Super Castlevania Kategorie:Castlevania Remake